


It's Only Love If It Hurts

by fiveroundsrapid



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, a beta would be lovely., if serena blamed bernie...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveroundsrapid/pseuds/fiveroundsrapid
Summary: "Serena, Elinor wouldn't want this.""Oh, what would you know? You! You, who knew my daughter all of five minutes!""Serena, this is work, please!""Oh just go away, Bernie. Please! Not all of us can bugger off to Kiev when we feel a shred of emotion!"





	

Okay so this isn't actually a fic, for which I apologise. It is, however, an IDEA of a fic that I can't get out of my head and I have dialogue I just can't develop it. Basically, it's if Serena took her grief out on Bernie. 

Bernie is trying to help, trying to support Serena as she looks for someone to blame for Elinor. Serena gets it into her head that everything was perfect, and happy, and normal before Bernie- that if they weren't together, Elinor would be alive as they wouldn't have had the argument, she'd not have resigned from the Deputy CEO post and so the report would have been without error... etc, etc. Basically, life was uncomplicated. So she screams, lashes out at Bernie, tells Bernie to go away, that they are over. Bernie being Bernie, sees that she is causing Serena pain and that is that last thing she wants so... she leaves. She stays on the ward, if only to keep an eye on Serena but apart from that they do not see each other, barely interact. Serena is in much more pain from losing Bernie because obvs the two ladies love each other. But she pushes it down, buries it and tells herself its for the best, that the extra heartache is just more grief from losing Elinor. Serena experiments with one night stands, with men, there;s a brief moment of Robbie being back on the scene... meanwhile, Jason has no clue what has happened ( cue some angsty yet delightful scenes where he questions 'Dr Bernie' why she doesn't come around

Serena experiments with one night stands, with men, there's a brief moment of Robbie being back on the scene... meanwhile Jason has no clue what has happened ( cue some angsty yet delightful scenes where he questions 'Dr Bernie' why she doesn't come around anymore, even though Auntie Serena loves her ) - but Bernie looks after him, looks after Serena in small yet significant ways, without credit. She loves Serena, still. But Bernie accepts the guilt for Elinor's death. Accepts the blame and stays away. Can Serena separate her grief from her heartache? Will she pull through? Would the roof scene still happen? Etc etc....

Some dialogue:

"Serena, Elinor wouldn't want this."

"Oh, what would you know? You!  _You,_ who knew my daughter all of five minutes!" 

"Serena, this is work, please!"

"Oh just go away, Bernie. Please! Not all of us can bugger off to Kiev when we feel a shred of emotion!"

*******

"S'rena..."

"I can't do this anymore. You need to go."

"What?"

"This, us, this... whatever it was. It was a phase. And my daughter died because of it. Because of you. So just get out of my house, Bernie."

"You don't mean that."

"I said; GET OUT!"

*******

I'd LOVE to develop this - but I am finding it difficult. Please, if you want to take the idea please do. Otherwise, get in touch with me via this site or tumblr at Fiiveroundsrapid.tumblr.com. I may try and tinker with it over the coming days, otherwise I will focus on my other fics. Stay strong, Berena fans xxx


End file.
